Protecting Alvin Seville
by Spiritofdawolf
Summary: Inspired by the 'making fun of alvin seville' stories. Someone tries to hurt Alvin and what do I do? Protect him of course! Rated T for language. One-shot.


Protecting Alvin Seville

By: Spiritofdawolf

Summary: Inspired by the 'making fun of alvin seville' stories. Someone tries to hurt Alvin and what do I do? Protect him of course! Rated T for language. One-shot.

Note: I don't own the chipmunks, but I wish I did.

I was out for my daily walk and I passed by the chipmunk house. I saw Alvin sitting on the stoop looking sad.

Feeling bad for him, I walked over. "Hey, buddy...." I said. He looked up and smiled slightly when he saw me.

"Hey, Michelle." he said then returned his gaze to the ground.

I sat down beside him. "What's wrong?" I asked putting my hand on his back and rubbing it gently.

"Well...it's just that...people don't seem to like me as much as they used to. I mean that author 17lions, keeps getting me beat up and...well...I'm just starting to think that people hate me." he said sadly.

"Oh." I said said hugging him with care. "That's not true. You're a wonderful person."

"If that's true, why do people keep making fun of me and hurting me?" he replied.

"They just don't see how sweet you can be. But there are people there for you that will stick by you through thick and thin."

"Really? Like who?"

"Like.....me." I said giving him a sad smile.

Alvin smiled back at her.

"I mean...I'll always be there when you need me. Just call my name and I'll be there." I said hugging him again.

"Thank you Michelle. You are one of my best friends in the whole world."

I smiled modestly. "I love you, dearly Alvin. I can't stand to see you suffer."

Alvin hugged me back.

"Hey, Seville!" A voice suddenly rang out from the side walk. Alvin and I looked to see a heavy set guy looking at us angrily.

I frowned and Alvin cringed and hid behind me. "Who's he?" I asked Alvin.

"One of the toughest guys in school." he replied. "He's been pushing me around lately. Asking for things I don't have. He told me that if I didn't give him what he wanted next time he saw me, he'd beat me up."

My face twisted up into rage. How dare anyone threaten her Alvin!

"Don't worry, Alvin." I whispered to him. "I'll protect you."

"No, Michelle! You'll be killed!" he whispered back in panic.

"I told you, I can't stand to see you suffer. I don't care what happens to me. As long as you are safe."

Alvin's eyes started to well up with tears but he said nothing.

I stood up and walked over to the heavyset bully.

"Get out of my way bitch!" the bully shouted at me.

"Say that again, you fuck!" I spat though I trembled slightly. I've never fought with anyone physically before and I was fragile and weak.

"I said MOVE IT, YOU FUCKING WHORE BITCH!" the bully bellowed again.

Alvin watched from the stoop, terrorfied for me.

I remembered Alvin and stood up to my full height challenging the bully.

"No way, you MOTHERFUCKER!" I growled.

The bully's face twisted up with rage and he shoved me to the ground.

"NO ONE DEFY'S ME!" he snarled. I looked as he headed towards the stoop where Alvin was.

"Do you have it?" he growled at Alvin.

"N-n-n-n-n-No..." Alvin quivered.

The bully smiled menacingly. "Time's up, Seville! Prepare to die!"

Alvin cowered in fright, too afraid to move or run.

I couldn't just stand by and let this happen! Weak or not, I can't let Alvin get hurt!!

"HEY, ASSHOLE!" I hollered to him. The bully looked back at me. I jumped on him and started to pound him with my little fists. I barely hurt him at all!

"Pathetic!" the bully laughed throwing me to the ground.

"I SWEAR IF YOU LAY ONE FUCKING FINGER ON HIM, I'LL KILL YOU!!!!" I screamed trying to tackle him again.

Turning around he punched me in the face sending me flying back a couple feet.

"Michelle!!!" Alvin cried.

My face stung horribly and I could tell that my nose was broken and some of my teeth seemed loose and I could feel a black eye forming. But I got up anyway.

The bully made his way towards Alvin again. He grabbed Alvin by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up to his face. "I'm going to kill you, Seville." he grinned deviously.

"I'm going to break every bone in your body and then I'm going to kill you!"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!!!" I screeched once more jumping on the bully, making him drop Alvin.

"GET OFF ME YOU FUCKING SLUT!!!" he bellowed slamming me to the ground once more.

Tears of pain came from my eyes as I felt more bones broken, fractured and bruised.

"Interfere again and I'll kill you too!" the bully snarled at me. Although in immense pain, my face was still full of rage.

He turned back to Alvin and grabbed him once more. He raised a fist to punch Alvin in the face, but the second he tried, he found that he couldn't. Someone was holding him back. Someone strong.

He looked back to see a burly police officer holding him in a vice like grip. He grew angrier.

"LET ME GO YOU PIG FUCK!" he growled at the cop.

The cop's eyes gleamed with anger. "Louis Basher, you are arrested for assault and battery!"

Louis thrashed, causing the cop to get angrier and slam him to the ground hard.

"Stop resisting!" the cop growled.

"FUCK YOU!" Louis snarled.

"That does it!!" the cop said, the veins popping out in his head. He took out a tazer and tazered Louis. Louis cried out and stopped squirming though his eyes glared dangers at me and Alvin.

"I'll kill you! When I get back, I'll kill you! I'll kill you both!"

The police officer picked him up off the ground and shoved him towards the police car.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say, can and will be used against you in a court of law!!"

Louis gave us a death glare as he got in the car. The cop closed the door and and got back in the car and seconds later it sped off.

Alvin ran to me. "Michelle! Are you okay?!" he cried grabbing my hand.

I groaned and smiled weakly at him. "I am as long as you are." I said.

Tears pervaded Alvin's eyes and slid down his face as he hugged me carefully.

"You really DO love me." he cried softly.

I raised the one arm that didn't feel broken and stroked his head affectionately.

"It's okay, Alvin. I'm here. Shh.." I said gently.

A paramedic came over. "Are you two kids all right?" he asked with concern.

Alvin shook, still crying. "S-she s-s-saved me." he said to the paramedic.

I stroked Alvin's head gently again as I looked up at the paramedic.

"Who called the police?" I asked somewhat confused.

"We did." A voice said from behind and I turned to see Simon, Theodore and Dave coming towards us.

"You guys?" I said.

"Yes. We heard shouting and looked out to see Louis trying to attack Alvin." Simon said.

"So, we called the police." Dave said.

"And you....you tried to protect him." Theodore said coming over to me.

"You must really love him to stand up to someone like Louis." he said.

"I love your brother, more than you can imagine." I spoke.

Theodore hugged me carefully. "I'm glad Alvin met you. You are such a good friend."

"I'll be the best." I winked at Theodore, hugging Alvin.

"Mam." the paramedic said.

"Are you okay? Can you move?"

"I..I think my legs are broken. And I can't feel my one arm."

"Don't worry miss. We'll get you to the hospital, right away." the second paramedic said.

"What about Louis?" Alvin suddenly said getting scared again.

"He's said that he's going to come back and kill us!"

"Don't worry, son." the 1st paramedic said. "We've seen his violent record. He'll be locked up for a VERY long time."

"But what'll we do when he finally gets out?" Alvin asked.

"Don't worry. I'll be there. Just call my name." I said.

"We'll ALL be there for you." Simon said as he, Theodore and Dave came over and hugged Alvin.

As the paramedics put me on a stretcher to take me to the ambulance, Dave approached me.

"Thank you." he said. "Thank you for being there for my boy."

"I love him, Mr. Seville. I'll be there, whenever he needs me." I replied lifting my undamaged hand and patting Dave's.

As I was put in the Ambulance and they were about to shut the doors. Alvin ran over.

"WAIT!!" he cried.

He climbed into the ambulance and stood beside me.

"Thank you, Michelle. You protected me, even though he would've killed you. I...I've never met anyone like you....I...I love you."

I smiled at him. "I love you too, Alvin. Now and forever."

Alvin hugged me and left the ambulance and I was taken to the hospital.

Alvin sighed as he joined his family inside his house.

"Are you going to be okay Alvin?" Theodore asked.

Alvin smiled softly. "We'll be okay, Theodore. I found my angel and she's going to protect us."

Theodore smiled and hugged him. Alvin returned the hug.

Alvin looked up to the heavens and smiled. "Thank you." he whispered.

Dave and Simon came over and joined the hug. They stayed in the embrace for hours, thinking of my love for Alvin.

For it is the truth. I love him. And I'll always be there, whenever he needs me. I'll be there for YOU too.

Just call my name and I'll come running.

-R&R


End file.
